Dulzura
by Hibari Lu
Summary: —A Juvia le gustaría que se quedara aquí por siempre, Gray-sama —directo, la mirada de Juvia se posó en la nada, perdiéndose en su mundo, un mundo derrumbado por la amargura de ver partir a quien amaba—. Pero sé que no es posible. *Gruvia* .:Para Alex:.


•**Summary**: —A Juvia le gustaría que se quedara aquí por siempre, Gray-sama —directo, la mirada de Juvia se posó en la nada, perdiéndose en su mundo, un mundo derrumbado por la amargura de ver partir a quien amaba—. Pero sé que no es posible. *Gruvia*

•**Description**: Humor/Romance. Viñeta.

•**Warning**: Nada, creo.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

•**Pairing**: Gray X Juvia.

•**By**: Luisee, totalmente de Luisee XD

•**To**: Para Alex :3

•**N/A**: Espero le guste a más de uno :D

* * *

**¸.** **ஐ****•*.•*´`*• *Dulzura* •*´¨`*•.*•** **ஐ****.¸**

* * *

En el marco de la puerta, estaba él, los ojos azules y abrillantados miraron la masculina silueta, tan imponente. Los orbes oscuros de él parecían no tener la misma fortaleza de siempre, quizá era porque tenía que dar una despedida. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, era como si quisieran postergar lo inevitable.

—Nos vemos… —la voz de Gray fue como un cuchillo, Juvia lo sintió en el alma, como si le arrancaran el corazón. El nudo en la garganta fue tragado para poder hacer el intento de hablar.

Ya había prometido que lo dejaría ir, sabía que era necesario, pero si era así, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía permitirle marchar?

Juvia sonrió con algo parecido a la nostalgia y dio los pasos necesarios para estar junto al mago de hielo, el hombre que amaba.

—A Juvia le gustaría que se quedara aquí por siempre, Gray-sama —directo, la mirada de Juvia se posó en la nada, perdiéndose en su mundo, un mundo derrumbado por la amargura de ver partir a quien amaba—. Pero sé que no es posible.

En cambio, Gray no sufría tanto por el hecho de su propio malestar, era más bien por el dolor que causaba a Juvia. No, no quería ver esa sonrisa apagada por su ausencia. Deseaba quedarse pero… el deber es el deber, lo sabía de sobra.

—Sí —claro que no era posible, las circunstancias los separaban—. Pero volveré. Sólo espérame, ¿Quieres? —con la mano, temblando porque no se le daban los actos románticos, Gray acarició la mejilla de la muchacha.

Una vez ya se había ido y había regresado, las esperanzas del amor son grandes, sin embargo, el corazón de Juvia es frágil, está temeroso de perderse de nuevo en un cielo llenos de nubes oscuras, sencillamente no lo acepta. Los recuerdos de él yéndose antes azotan su mente como un látigo. Desde que lo conoció no puede vivir sin Gray.

—¿Le da un beso de despedida a Juvia? —la voz le tembló a la joven maga de agua. Gray asintió, riendo casi.

Con anticipación, Juvia cerró los ojos, y esperó, cuando el contacto cálido llegó a sus labios, las mariposas volaron libres en su interior. ¿Cómo podía alguien que parece tan fuerte, besar con tal delicadeza? ¿Cómo alguien tan frío besa de manera tan cálida? No era un beso de lengua, fogoso y ardiente, era un ósculo de cariño y amor limpio. Un acto que sólo para ellos significaba mucho.

Era la despedida más dolorosa y dulce que habían tenido que experimentar hasta ahora. Pero por alguna razón ese beso dulce y encantador, parecía darle Juvia el aliento para no romper en llanto, frente a él, porque en cuanto se fuera dejaría salir todo su dolor.

—Nos vemos… Juvia…

El sonido de los pasos de Gray alejándose golpeó con violencia los sentidos de Juvia, quien simplemente fue a sentarse dejando caer la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, su cuerpo no contaba con fuerza requerida para mantenerse erguida.

—Se fue —se dijo a sí misma. Miró hacia la pared donde estaba el reloj, el tiempo ahora era eterno. Sin poder aguantar más, Juvia soltó un hipido. Debió decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero ya era tarde.

.

.

.

Gray caminaba hacia su destino, no quería mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía, de seguro iba a regresar a casa, para abrazar a Juvia y decirle que dejara de llorar, porque seguro que ella estaba llorando en casa.

—¿Qué me pasa? —sonrió de lado, la tranquilidad lo invadió, no había porque exagerar… tan sólo iba al gremio a avisar que él y Juvia se tomarían un par de días de descanso y todo para tener un tiempo solos, aunque eso último no lo diría. No había porque entrar en detalles.

Un viaje de ida y vuelta al gremio que no tardaría más de veinte minutos.

.

.

.

—¡Veinte minutos! —exclamó Juvia, triste y angustiada.

Eso era lo que iba a tardar Gray. ¡Era muchísimo tiempo! ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin el amor de su vida? ¡No quería estar sola por veinte larguísimos minutos!

Suspirando, la maga de agua miró el reloj de nueva cuenta y sorbió la nariz.

—No me gustan las despedidas —pero se tocó los labios, recordando el dulce beso que había recibido—, Gray-sama —y recuperó su sonrisa. En cuanto Gray regresara su mundo volvería a construirse, sólo al ver aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa. Porque las despedidas siguen siendo muy crueles para Juvia aunque a la vez llanamente dulces.

* * *

**¸.** **ஐ****•*.•*´`*• *Fin* •*´¨`*•.*•** **ஐ****.¸**

* * *

•**N/A**: Gracias, por leer. Espero que me pueden regalar un sensual review.


End file.
